


Julie & The Phantoms: Theories, Ships, Cast stuff, and overall Randomness

by JATP_ClearSkin



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Bi Baby Reg, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Boy can't sit Straight, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Have I Seen The Show 32 Times?, How Do I Tag, I Learn Something New Each Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this show so much, I'm Bad At Tagging, Julie and The Phantoms Saved My 2020, Julie and The Phantoms_Clear Skin, Let's Talk About The Show, M/M, Maddison Reyes Appreciation, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please love it, Watch Julie and The Phantoms, We Stan Gay Alex, Willex Shipper, fantom - Freeform, oh shoot, please WATCH IT, tell your friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JATP_ClearSkin/pseuds/JATP_ClearSkin
Summary: This is basically a place for me to talk about theories I have about the show, ships I have for different characters, showing my love for the cast, what I want to see in other seasons, and other randomness. Also others can feel free to comment and share theories and overall love!!💗💗💗
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie Wilson & Julie Molina (Julie and the Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 14





	1. Main Character Rant

Heyyyy y'all! I really hope people read this just so I can spread my love of the show. If not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm just one-sidedly ranting to a screen lmao. 

Julie and The Phantoms saved my 2020! This show was so good I can't even begin to tell everyone. The casting was so good like Kenny Ortega really did something amazing here. We are truly standing on the edge of greatness. Madison, Charlie, Owen, and Jeremy really are a beautiful band. It's so moving in a way you didn't know you could be moved. Plus they all have great voices?? Even though the show says 'kids tv' and 'kids music' as genre labels I watched it(I am an adult btw) because the trailer looked cool. I wasn't disappointed in the slightest. I have seen the show 18 times and each time there is more depth to uncover. Just go watch Julie and The Phantoms if you haven't and if you have to watch it again! Thank you Dan Cross, David Hoge, Kenny Ortega, Madison Reyes, Charlie Gillespie, Owen Patrick Joyner, Jeremy Shada, and so many others for making my unknown dreams come true.

So as y'all can tell I love this show for so may reasons, but let's just talk about the main characters for a sec.

Julie has some love interest but that isn't even the main focus(Which is great that it's not romance-centric). Watching her have moments with Luke and Nick in this love triangle, yet it didn't feel like a sappy teen film. Instead, it has a look at friends and family, really digging into the concept of 'family isn't just blood'. It's beautiful to see the character Julie grow and watch her lean on others through a difficult time in her life(This is great to show as so many young kids may also have similar struggles). Julie has 'I feel broken' moments, but then she also has 'fierce queen' moments as well. It's a nice balance.

Alex is such a great character for so many reasons. Firstly he is known to have anxiety/be anxious(how is this great you may ask). This is great because often in tv/movies we see teens or young kids living their best life with the occasional struggle, but they resolve it eventually. With Alex's anxiety, we see something that kids/teens go through being normalized, he has anxiety and ways to deal with it. The anxiety doesn't go away it's apart of him and everyone's ok with that. The second thing I love about Alex is he doesn't have a coming out story. There is never an outright moment where he goes "I aM gAy EvErYoNe!"(I mean his actions scream gay but that's different). Like no we don't need that and thankfully we didn't get it. He simply is gay and everyone accepts it. This is so refreshing because young people can watch this and see someone like them, and it's normal and accepted by his friends. And let's not forget the fact that the character Alex has a love interest, but also that there are specific scenes that highlight their romance. They did this without sidelining it or shoving gay down our throats. Just the right amount to be appreciated.

Reggie is amazing in his own way too. We know from the first couple of episodes that his parents were always fighting and close to a divorce. Even though they don't touch on it much it is nice to see that each character has their own struggles. As I keep saying young people can relate! The character Reggie is very upbeat bubbly and almost always happy. Even though it's clear he's had his fair share of struggles he persists no matter what. He brings just a slight edge of comic relief, like a touch, and then it's gone. That is all you need though because Reggie is such a well-rounded character. He's edgy and punk but also funny and relatable.

Luke has a great storyline as well. His parents don't understand his love for music and he leaves them. Relatable much?? People might not think it, but when I was younger I knew so many friends who were in similar situations as the character Luke. Not all of them left but they knew the same pain. This helps not only kids relate, but other people understand what kids in these situations are going through!!! Luke has a romance with Julie but it's not the main focus and doesn't overshadow any of the other themes that are in play. Luke is a passionate teen who cares about his music and wants to be heard. There are so many other characters I could talk about because each one is so uniquely special. With so much attention to detail for all of them.


	2. Madison Reyes Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison Reyes, Maddie, Mads, Literal F'in Queen™, whatever y'all want to call her she is a BAWSE! I'm here to appreciate and show love.👸🏾👑😍  
> Btw I do not own any of the videos/links I share, they purely belong to whomever else created them bcus' I don't got time nor talent.🤷♀️

There is so much I could say about Madison, she is so good at what she does it just blows me away! She was only 14 when they started filming the show and now she is 16 years old, how crazy is that?? How is this her first acting job? I mean **wow omg wow what a Queen™.** Like practically everyone else has acting experience. (Charlie-2nd Generation, Owen-100 Things to Do Before HS & Knight Squad, Jeremy-Adventure Time & Voltron, Jadah-Descendants 3, Booboo-Descendants 123 & Twilight [idk which ones¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ], Cheyenne-30 Rock & Descendants 3) My point is everyone has some experience and Maddie comes up in here having her 'Alicia Key's moments' as I like to call them and it's the best thing ever. I don't even know how to process it ya know?! 

She is soooo pretty too like FR what is this girls skincare routine? Bcus' I'm older than her and my face looks like a dog chewed on it. That "Bright" Acoustic Music Video vid. she did with Charlie tho🤩 they both looked so good😍!! It looked so professional and when Charlie said he and Madison both recorded it on their phones🤯?!?!?!? Ummm... I can't even take a selfie w/o it looking like a 4yr old took it while running. 

I couldn't figure out how to embed the the vid for y'all so here is the link if you haven't seen it(credit: Netflix)=> **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htRT2jHDvHQ** Just ugh😩 everything bout that vid is so great. Madison's outfit was so pretty like girl slays everyday! Quarantined and they still managed to give us great content from their own backyards wow.

Also does Madison not have three older bros/close friends now? Tell me they are not Maddie's older brothers at this point, they spent practically a year together. Maddie and Charlie may be playing love interest on screen, but we know they're sibs to the max(I will go in depth in another chapter). Maddie and Owen(I really wrote the name Alex for a sec. and was like why does that look wrong lol) are the closest in age(out of her with the boys) they are only 4 years apart. They are always ganging up on Charlie exposing him which is so funny (Vid of Maddie & Owen roasting Charlie [credit: SteveHarringtonLovesYou]=> **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmbvIlUU5bY** ). Jeremy & Maddie might be 10 yrs. apart in age but they get along so well! They have a mutual love for animation/anime, and Jeremy is such a protective older bro to Maddie its so cute. Speaking of love for animation Queen™ Maddie is a fangirl and I want to point that out!!! When she met Jeremy he walked into the room she was in and she goes **"OMG its LANCE from VOLTRON!!!!"** She actually fangirled in front of him, she fangirled for all of us and I'm so happy😖. In an interview with her Jeremy said that Maddie's fangirl moment made him feel less nervous about his audition process... like dawww🥺🥰🥺. Now just imagine this, to us Maddie is Julie and an actress now. To herself she is simply a fangirl who just met Jeremy Shada a.k.a Lance from a show she watches(and maybe wrote fanfics about who knows??). Fast-forward a couple months when everyone's friends(or in Maddie's case older sibs to her) and what happens? Jeremy Shada literally gets married in March 2020 folks and Maddie is at the wedding. At Jeremy Lance McClain Shada's wedding **Like do y'all understand???? No ya don't! OMFG** Picture fangirl 13 yr. old Maddie in her room wishing she could one day meet Voltron cast, and maybe she also writes a bit of Lance fanfics too who knows. Here she now is at 16 yrs. old sitting at Jeremy Shada=Lance McClain wedding bcus' they are friends(practically sibs) **HOW DO Y'ALL THINK SHE FEELS?!?!?! LIVIN' HER BEST FAN LIFE OMFG!!!**

There is so much more I could say about our Queen™ ofc but I'll prob post later. Idk if anyone will even read this lol. Next post will be about Jeremy playing Reggie(don't want to say too much). Hope y'all have a beautiful day/night!

Remember to try and love everyone, love always, & most importantly love yourself because you rock! (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 


End file.
